User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Xarxes Vs.The Amalgamate
Prologue 40 Years after the events of Xarxes Vs. Fake/Twisted Xarxes, LIttle Xarxes now Xarxes Junior or Xarxes Jr. is now almost as tall as His Father Xarxes and almost has his father's abilities but Today Is where is Father is not feeling Good and is about to Die in 3 days, Chapter One The Weapon Humanity has finished there ultimate weapon, called the Deity Destroyer,however it can only be activated by 2 people and can only be used in the water, but something emerges in Finland called The Amalgamate Chapter Two The Mysterious Amalgamate it was learned here That the Amalgamate was a combination of Monsters That Xarxes killed in a Mythical War, Records have no trace of a Mythical War and The Amalgamate was out for Revenge Chapter Three Kruaxe Vs. The Amalgamate When Kruaxe heard of this he went alone and fought the Amalgamate at Kyoto, Japan and died, after hearing this Xarxes was in his Dying Deity Form a.k.a. Burning Xarxes. he wanted Revenge and so he went to destroy Washington, His Son Xarxes Junior went to fight The Amalgamate on his own Chapter Four Xarxes Junior Vs. The Amalgamate As Xarxes Junior was heading for Canada, he decided to get a drink and after he did he got to Canada and fought with the demon, he punched the demon, and blasted it but no affect then the demon escaped to Utah, As Xarxes junior was following it he needed another drink Chapter Five Xarxes Junior Vs. The Amalgamate II as they got to Utah he battled again as they Battled the military was deployed however they moved there battle to Greece where the demon took some of his DNA and then Xarxes junior blasted the demon and then The Amalgamate exploded near Athens Chapter Six Xarxes vs. The Amalgamate as soon as it was nighttime, Xarxes and Xarxes Junior were reunited but then the Amalgamate Emerged in it's perfect form, as the military was attacking all the monsters Xarxes blasted the Perfect Amalgamate with it's beams and then The Amalgamate transformed into multiple Amalgamates and then they attacked Xarxes but then it transformed back into it Perfect form and used it sword to slash Xarxes, but then Xarxes used his beams multiple times the amalgamate was going to escape but the military blasted it to the ocean where it disappeared Chapter Seven The End As Xarxes got back to the ocean the military was going to use there Weapon the Deity Destroyer, two men were going to sacrifice themselves it was reveled that the two men were the Adventurers who awoken him as they went down in the sea the activated the weapon and They and Xarxes died he lead out one last roar and Xarxes power was spreading it went down reveled to be now in Xarxes junior who was now full grown and was the Next Xarxes and now he disappears, as npw the Story Ends here THE END Category:Blog posts